Kites and the Joys they Bring
by kate-7h
Summary: Just a oneshot of Sam and Danny hanging out in the park. Little bit of fluff, but not much. Hope you like it!


Just a little diddy I wrote...Yeah I write Danny Phantom fanfics now..

Disclaimer: Not mine, all Butch's

There were clouds streaked across the blue sky. There was a slight breeze through the trees of

Amity Park while Sam clomped over the grass in her heavy combat boots. She breathed in the

fresh air. Even though she was goth and sunlight did not appeal to her, the recyclo-vegetarian

side of her could appreciate the natural beauty it brought to a measly city park. She had a kite

tucked under her arm. Sure, she loved hanging out with her best friends Danny and Tucker,

well, her best friend Tucker and her brand new boyfriend Danny, but that was besides the

point. She loved hanging with them but every girl needs her alone time. In the grassy field she

unrolled her diamond kite, and with the string in hand she ran. She ran as fast she could and

the kite lifted low into the sky. Sam kept running but the kite remained at the same altitude. She

sighed in aggravation and stopped, letting the kite dive into the grass. She stomped, "Stupid

wind!"

She sat annoyed on the hillside she had just ran up. She sat there wondering if she should just

go home because trying to fly a kite with no wind was rather boring. After a minute or two the

string in her hand gave a light tug. She looked up to see her kite flying through the air as if the

winds were dancing with it. A glance at the still trees and Sam knew it wasn't the wind holding

up her kite. She grinned and tugged on the string. The kite tugged back. She laughed and

pulled harder, receiving a yelp from the kite and she could see invisible fingers holding on to the

thin plastic.

"Danny!" She called in false annoyance.

"What? There is no Danny here! It's just some wind flying this kite!" A familiar voice said

attempting a ghostly echo.

"Whatever," Sam muttered with a smile. "Come on."

Danny became visible and floated down letting the rings surround his waist until Danny Fenton

was standing next to Sam, her kite in hand. His face was red as he leaned in and gave her a

quick kiss on her cheek, and he could feel the warmth of her own blush.

"Hi Sam," Danny said joyfully. He handed her the kite with a smile. Sam smirked, "What? Are

you spying on me or something?"

"No! I was just kicking the Box Ghost's butt when I saw you walking to the park, thought I'd

come talk to you."

Sam just smiled and held out her hand, "Then come talk to me."

Danny blushed and laced his fingers with hers. They walked around the park and just talked

about their days and whatever else was on their minds. Over all it was a pleasant day, the sun

shone and the air was sweet with late spring blossoms. The soft breeze was chilly in contrast

to the warm sun, making them both shiver slightly at the unexpected cold.

That moment felt absolutely perfect until Danny shivered again, his breath visible in the June air. They both frowned and looked around. Sure enough there was Johnny 13 and his pesky shadow roaming the picnicking people on the hillside.

Danny dropped Sam's hand, "I'll be right back."

"I'm goin' ghost!" he proclaimed. The white rings again circled his midsection and looped over

his and and down to his feet. He sprang up to the sky, his white hair blasting back as he flew.

It was the shadow that saw Danny first. It's vague face grimaced and barrelled Danny from

the air. Danny grunted and let out his ghostly ice on the formless creature pinning him to the

ground.

"Hey Johnny!" Danny yelled at the figure on the motorcycle, "Wanna tell your pet to chill?"

"Oh, you're hilarious," Johnny said as he attempted to drive over Danny with his bike, but Danny

was quicker, turning intangible before he became road kill.

"What'd you want, Johnny?" Danny punched down on the front of the bike, making it flip up,

bucking it's driver from his seat. Johnny landed in a huff on the grass, only to be pulled up the

scruff of his neck.

"Easy, kid! I was just having some fun. Kitty wouldn't let me have a moments peace, so I was

just kickin' it here," Johnny said, then smiled and snapped his fingers. Before Danny could react

he was shoved sideways, letting go of Johnny and facing the shadow he heard a

yelp and looked over to see Johnny being sucked into the Fenton thermos, which was held by

Sam.

"Thanks Sam," he said with a smile. "Now, would you care to finish off?" Danny said gesturing to

the shadow, which was processing what had happened.

"Love to," Sam said, sucking the ghost into the thermos.

Danny laughed and took her hand again, "All in a days work."

"Sure, Danny," Sam rolled her eyes. "So, should we send these guys back to the Ghost Zone?"

"Naw, lets let them hang out in there for a while. Let 'em cool off," Danny changed back into

Fenton again and he and Sam continued their walk.

"This is really nice," Sam said a little dreamily before adding, "for being so cheerful and sunny."

Danny nodded, "it is nice," and he squeezed her hand slightly. "I'm glad I'm spending such a

nice day with you, Sam," Danny added with a blush.

Sam smiled through her own blush, "ditto." She reached up and gently pulled his face to hers,

placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Hope you liked it


End file.
